Moonlight
by A.E. McCarley
Summary: Well for all you fine people i finally have another stroy for you to sink you teeth into. hehe. This one isnt as sinister but major lemon and still graphic. Hope you enjoy. A beautiful girl and vampire meet. She saves his life, and he gives her an eternal


Moon Light

Moonlight

The street curved at an extreme angle within the eves of the houses and the shadows created strong contrasts in the glass windows. The only street lamp flickered and dimmed every one to two seconds and the clap of Lila's shoes on the cobble stones echoed among the brick walls. She stepped up the stoop to a large metal door. Looking at the moon light she sighed and turned the knob. Upon entry, a long white hand clasped her wrist yanking her into the foyer. With a large thud she was thrown against the wall.

"Did you bring it?" asked a raspy voice. She only nodded swallowing hard into the hand around her throat. Reaching into her pocket she revealed a small vile of silvery liquid.

"Unicorn blood, just like you ordered." The white hand pulled the vile from her fingers and placed it against two pale blue lips. With a gurgle and a slurp the vile smashed against the slate floor echoing into the rest of the hall. The hand gently released her neck and the lips against the soft of her ear.

"Now for your reward," it whispered, the rasp turning into a low sultry tone of a man. She looked straight ahead but only could see dark penetrating all the empty space. Quickly the figure turned and pulled her along up a spiral staircase into what seemed like and attic.

The moon lit pieces of the space, revealing a bed and a fire place but not much else. However she could see the figure almost perfectly. It was a man with clean cut black hair and piercing blue eyes. His shoulders were broad and his chest was noticeable but not huge. His arms hung long and lean and his waist was thin.

Walking toward her the pale blue lips whispered, "Are you ready?" All Lila could do was nod, not entirely sure what he meant but decided to go with her gut on this one.

"Because once we start, there is no turning back." She nodded again and felt his hand clasp around her wrist and pull her towards him.

They were inches away when he asked again but he didn't give her time to respond. He dipped against her ear and kissed gently trying not to scare her, but she only tightened her grip on his hand and breathed gently against his neck. Her breath deepened as her roamed down her neck just along her jugular and kissed the pulse point under her flesh. Pulling back gently he looked at her and stretched his teeth. She only stared and nodded to him. He then slowly licked her neck and suddenly with no remorse, bit down on the vein. Lila whined and winced in pain but soon gave into the power of his suck as he drew blood from her.

She could feel her body slowly began to weaken as he released her neck. Letting her fall against him he walked her to the bed.

"Now we wait," he whispered in her ear.

"For what?"

"For you to die so I can make you my mate for eternity."

"Is that my reward?"

"Yes you saved my life so I give you an eternal one." She nodded as her lids went heavy. Her body began to tingle as a slow burning erupted in her lings. She looked at him in panic gasping and grabbing at bed sheets but he only sat there watching. Slowly her vision went black and she stopped breathing all together. In what felt like a second her eyes flashed open to reveal a blue glow around her body. The light in the room irritated her eyes as she looked to her savior. He was gently sleeping against the foot of the bed. Creeping over toward him, she tapped his shoulder stirring his soft breathing.

"I see you're awake," he gurgled looking at her. He pulled her from the bed and sat her next to him. Lila folded her legs under herself and gaped at him as well. He placed a hand to her cheek brushing softly with a hand. Her eyes twinkled green and sweetly smiling as he touched her.

"I don't eve know you name," she said to him.

"It's Damien. And yours is?"

"Lila" she replied sweetly playing with his finger tips. Her actions were very child like, but she was indeed not a child. Damien looked at her bite and slowly caressed the wound. Lila closed her eyes and hummed to his touch. She was ready and he knew it.

"Lila," he said, "we have to finish the ritual or you will die." Her eyes widened and she pulled away.

"What's the rest of the ritual?"

"We have to bind ourselves or this will all have been a great loss."

"...Are you bound to someone?"

"No, unlike you I was born a vampire." She nodded at his reply and thought for a moment.

"Well I'll do what ever needs to be done to survive, even if it means binding my self to you. However you do that."

"Are you sure?"

She placed her hand on his cheek, "Yes Damien I am."

With that he pulled her towards him placing his lips on hers. Lila went rigid for a moment but she slowly loosened into the kiss and gently kissed back. His hands pulled her closer until she was practically on top of him. Her hands clasped his as he went even deeper, licking her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue between her lips, tasting her. He slipped over the bumps of her tongue and brushed over the roof before pulling out.

"You taste good," he said.

"Mmm so do you." She then grabbed his hair and pulled him into a searing kiss. Damien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. Slowly she reached down and placed her hands on his shoulders. He began playing with the hem of her shirt pulling it slowly up her body and sliding it off with out hesitation. Lila pulled his shirt off as well and placed her hands on his solid chest pushing gently on his collar bones. His rough hand slid along her ribs as she heaved in and out breathes. He kissed her shoulder as he laid her on the wood floor, cradling her body like a porcelain doll.

Hovering above her, he looked into her eyes and placed his hand on her hip before lowering his lips to the valley of her chest, then trailing up to her lips. Her hands went to his belt loops and pulled his pelvis against hers making him groan against her lips. His hands held her still while he kissed her but her hands gently undid his jeans. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm a fast learner." Damien smiled and kissed her again as he undid her jeans as well. Sliding down each other's garments Damien lay down between Lila's thighs. She groaned as he pressed against her, her eyes fluttering. She pushed him into her gently as he sighed deeply into her hair. Her body went rigid but slowly loosened around him. He began to thrust slowly but she pushed him deeper into her. She moaned as she looked up at him. His eyes seemed to be blue fire and he peered at her, never losing eye contact. His hand gripped her hip to control him self. His other hand was propping him up so he could watch her. Lila's small form moved in sink with him and sweat accumulated over their bodies. He kept his thrusts slow and gentle curling her toes under him, while her eyes clamped shut. She gripped his shoulders for support as she felt her body build up the pressure in her lower abdomen. Damien felt her muscles begin to tighten again as he prepared for her. He slowly gathered speed and thrust harder into her. Lila began to moan loudly as he grunted with each thrust until he felt her tighten and climax.

"ARGH...! AHHHHH!" She screamed as she curled against him. Damian couldn't hold it any longer, his body went rigid and he climaxed too, hard and loud. Together they collapsed and breathed heavily in a tangled mess of arms and legs.

Damien looked her in the eyes and smiled, "that was amazing."

She smiled, "So... When do we get to do this again?"

"Well," he said, "You're mine now, so when ever you want." She smiled and intertwined their fingers. Damien kissed the back of her hand then kissed her gently and laid his fore head against hers.

"You're mine forever."

"And we will always have the dark," she said.

"No Lila, we will always have the Moonlight."


End file.
